With Love and Resolve
by MoonHalo139
Summary: Some people deserve second chances. It's that simple. Yet, at the same time, it's that complicated. WizxMolly :D


**(-,-) Hi guys! :D Well, this is, officially, my first Harvest Moon Fanfic *crowd applauds***

**Anyway, I was planning to do one with Gill and Angela. However, I decided I should warm-up first and start with another favorite pairing of mine, Wizard x Molly. :]**

**Soooo, before I begin, I would like to dedicate this one to a good friend of mine (Hi friend! :P), the one who pushed me into writing this little story of mine. :))**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters. Sad, isn't it?**

* * *

**With Love and Resolve,**

**Through the Eyes of a Lonely Immortal:**

I just don't get it.

I've been gazing at the stars for exactly five hours now (it's 2:30 in the morning) but I just couldn't concentrate. I couldn't bring myself to keep still and enjoy the company of the celestial bodies that were strewn randomly across the night sky.

"This isn't like me... "I whispered to no one in particular, "Not at all...". I sighed heavily, accidentally fogging up the lenses of my gigantic telescope. In my haste to repair any damage I might've caused, I forgot the fact that I was using my extra special, extra sensitive step ladder.

_... Shoot._

Sure enough, my jerky movements made my step-ladder wobble, causing me to lose my balance and, before I could even utter a single exclamation, I toppled over. I would've gone over the banister that encircled my loft if I hadn't managed to grab the ledge of my bookshelf...

A pile of books falling on top of me is better than me falling to my doom.

At least.

I struggled as I fought my way out of my hard-bound prison, well it can't be helped since one of the books thought that my face was a good place to land on and when it did, let's just say I was momentarily shocked and disoriented.

Finally, after a few minutes of digging my way out of my beloved books, I broke free. I swear, I probably looked silly. I felt like I was daisy popping out of fresh pile of snow.

_I would've been more comfortable by if I was compared to a zombie escaping its grave, but no. You just had to compare me to freakin' flower! __**(A/N: Sorry Wiz, you know how much I LOVE putting you in crazy situations! Just go with the flow, you'll be fine :D)**_

After dusting myself off, I stood up and, as quick as shooting star, fixed the mess that used to be called my observatory. It was a simple task really, I just needed to snap my fingers and say _"viola!"_, then everything would be set right again. But for some reason, I had to do it several times before I could recognize the room again. (To my horror, it went from an ordinarily messy room to a noisy disco place to a pink frilly castle room... Oh goddess!)

_... Darn it, what is wrong with me?_

Hmm, okay, so maybe I was a _little_ messed up. Maybe the night sky looked a _little_ boring (Why?) since the day brought me one _heck_ of a surprise. Maybe I'm just thinking_ too _much for my own good.

I ran my hand through my hair and, for the _first_ time, it's color caught my attention _"Has it always been this way or did it turn gray because of her?" _

I shook my head, I'm thinking too much. That's for sure.

I tried looking up at the stars again, tried looking for the answers I so desperately need. I tried, but I didn't succeed.

With that, I gave up on my only available source of comfort. With a silent yell and a whispered profanity, I succumbed to the overpowering fear and confusion that invaded my thoughts.

_What was with the expression on her face when she told me about...? Why did I have to run-off? What did I get myself into? Why did I...? _I drifted off, not bothering to complete my own questions. "What should I do?"

Suddenly, a scratchy female voice said from behind, "That's what you get for falling in love with a human, Wizzy." A very familiar (and equally unwelcome) presence made itself known inside my house. I didn't even bother to turn around. I already knew that a silver-haired monster had come to make my bad situation, well, worse.

_Great. Just what I needed... Argh._

"Hello your _Highness_, nice of you to drop by." I drawled out sarcastically. "What brings you here?"

"Oh nothing, just came by to enjoy your insanity." The Witch Princess smiled sweetly as she continued, "Anyway, I just thought I would come by and say hello since the day was unusually pleasant." She grinned, a barely audible sinister cackle escaped her lips.

_What does she mean? _

And as if she read my mind my mind she answered, "You know, the birds were singing, the sky was a spectacular blue, and the flowers are practically blooming everywhere..." A long pause here. She wanted to build up the suspense (and my dread). I struggled to contain a moan as she continued, "Pretty much the perfect day to _propose_ to someone, don't ya think?"

I shuddered inwardly, it's very uncharacteristic of me to have forgotten the fact that the Witch had her own Crystal Ball. The scene I made this morning (and probably the little mishap I got myself into earlier) would keep her entertained for centuries to come. I'm sure of it.

_Oh joy._

Pasting my usual stoic expression back on my face, I turned around to face her.

"What did you see?" I whispered, hoping to mask the dread in my voice as I waited for her answer.

"Ah, my dearest brother." She gave me a dastardly wicked grin as she called me. Yes, we were really related. "You seriously don't even need to ask that question. I know that you know that I saw _everything_."

I mentally face-palmed myself then when I heard her.

Was my expression still unreadable? I really do hope so. I don't want to lose any more of my dignity to someone like my sister. Unfortunately for me, she wasn't in any hurry to stop at spewing her, shall I say, insults. I bet she's planning on continuing this until she had bled me white of any self respect I still had.

"Oh, you should have seen yourself! Poor Molly, she had a hard time getting that feather!" She exclaimed, laughing casually. " It was probably hard to talk to you, you know. With all the stammering, the nervous fidgeting and the _blushing_. Oh, the blushing!" She cackled with delight. "And my most favorite of all: the tripping and stumbling as you ran off! Boy, you sure did have one heckuvah share of those! You were so _**cute**_!"

Ah, the finishing blow that rendered me speechless. Well, at least I thought that that was the finishing blow. However, as it turned out, she still wasn't finished. What she said next, completely tore me apart.

"So... Why did you have to totally ruin it all by saying no?"

I stared blankly at her.

I couldn't say anything.

I can't give her an answer.

How could I?

I've been asking myself the same thing.

To be continued...

* * *

**Meh :P**

**See that awesome little button there? You know you wanna click it. Just do it -)**

**Haha, anyway, reviews please!  
**


End file.
